Bug Bite
Bug Bite (sometimes spelled Bugbite) is the name of several fictional characters in the GoBots and various Transformers universes. Challenge of the Gobots Bug Bite was a Renegade Gobot who transformed into a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Bug Bite is a brilliant yet amoral scientist. He originally belonged to another dimension, specifically a robotic world which was, similarly to Cybertron, consumed by an endless civil war. This war was stopped only when the fate of not only their planet, but their entire universe was threatened by an extra-dimensional influence. Under the strict supervision of the Guardian Treds, Bug Bite was enlisted to an allied team and sent into the dimension which threatened their own. Bug Bite took a new body and infiltrated the ranks of the Decepticons, hoping to not only discover the source of his home universe's plight, but take calculated revenge.Bug Bite - TFWiki.net: The Transformers Wiki Animated series He made his debut in the Challenge of the Gobots cartoon, specifically the episode "The Gobots That Time Forgot". Here he was featured as the second-in-command to Gunnyr, 'Renegade' ruler of a society of Gobots who live deep inside the world of Gobotron. They believe themselves to be the planet's only inhabitants. The two Renegades possess scramblers that give them control of the other Gobots in the underground world. Scooter accidentally discovers this world and soon Bug Bite and Gunnyr's command ends. Fun Publications Bug Bite is a main character appearing in Fun Publications fiction Withered Hope, a text and comic based story. Sent to investigate the effect the destroying their universe six Gobots are reformatted to look like an Autobots and Decepticons and sent through the Interfacer to the source of the disturbance - the 22nd level. They accidentally arrive on Transtech Cybertron where they are kept against their will in the city of Axiom Nexus. Bug Bite escapes without his allies using an astro beam device. In Transformers: Timelines volume 2 #2, "Games of Deception", traveling to Earth with a group of Bludgeon's Decepticons (unaware they were being trailed by Ultra Magnus' forces), they met up with Megatron's second-in-command Starscream. Capturing Mirage, Bug Bite then had Starscream, Skywarp and Ramjet implanted and controlled with cerebro shells. Travelling to meet Megatron, Bug Bite had the Decepticon leader and his troops likewise implanted with cerebro shells, revealing his plan: he had travelled to Megatron's dimension to take revenge on the Transformers for inadvertently causing so much damage to his home dimension. Unfortunately for him Megatron was more resistant to the effects of the shell than Bug Bite had thought. At that point Magnus' forces arrived, seeking to rescue Mirage, and disabled the cerebro shells. In the ensuing three-way battle, Bug Bite tried to reach the gun of the fallen Dirge, only to have his head blown off by a point-blank blast from Megatron. In the final chapter of Withered Hope it is revealed that Bug Bite survived the events of "Games of Deception", along with Weirdwolf and Dreadwind. They return to their ship about the time the other Gobots arrive on Earth. Toys *''Gobots'' Super Bug Bite (1984) :A Super size Gobot toy. The figure was originally issued in Japan as part of the Machine Robo Scale Robo DX size, based on real-life vehicles. It was released in Japan in 1983, then America and Europe in 1984. In 1993, it was reissued as part of Bandai's short-lived Robo Machines line, under the designation "De Luxe Beetle". *''Generation'' Mini Vehicle 1 Bug Bite :A white redeco of reissue Bumblebee available in a 6-pack of Mini-Vehicles from ehobby. While the name of the figure was announced in pre-release promotional material, the final toy was unnamed for legal reasons. *''Timelines'' Deluxe Bug Bite (2007) :Bug Bite is part of the Classics-themed BotCon 2007 box set, along with Dirge, Dreadwind, Thrust and Thundercracker. Bug Bite is a white and black redeco of the Classics Bumblebee toy, transforming into a sports coup of indeterminate model. He tows a small trailer with his "Tidal Wave" drone-unit on the back, which converts into a jet-pack to give him "flight" in robot mode. As with most Classics toys, he features a heat-sensitive rubsign. :There were 1500 Classics Bug Bite figures produced.Bugbite (Decepticon Deluxe Vehicles, Convention & Club Exclusives) :Bug Bite is a redeco of Classics Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.Review - Transformers Timelines Bugbite - Transformers Toys News Reviews - TFormers.com Shattered Glass Bug Bite appears in the 2008 April Fool's comic "Shattered Expectations" by Fun Publications. References External links * http://www.cobraislandtoys.com/gobot/renegades/bugbite.html * http://www.counter-x.net/gobots/challenge/profiles/renegades/bug_bite.html * http://www.counter-x.net/gobots/reviews/super1/bug_bite.html *http://www.e-hobbymagazine.com/english/museun_en/2194.html * http://www.tfu.info/Gobots/Renegades/BugBite/bugbite.htm Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984 Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Gobots Category:Transformers Mini Vehicles Category:Transformers automobiles